


Blood Diamond

by emmasregina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, F/F, regina is a notorious diamond thief and emma is a government agent, spoiler alert they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasregina/pseuds/emmasregina
Summary: blood diamond (also known as conflict diamond): a diamond that is mined in a war zone and sold in order to finance war efforts, often in a dangerous and illegal mannerorau where regina mills is a notorious diamond thief that no one has ever seen and lived to tell the tale and emma swan is an FBI agent who met regina and lived to tell the tale.





	Blood Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!! i'm super excited about this one. i haven't written a fic in like 5 years (yeah, it's been that long) but im glad to be back! i thought of the idea in the shower one day and i just couldn't stop thinking about it so im writing it. but im really bad at motivating myself to write so expect slow updates.
> 
> oh yeah, and this was definitely inspired by the iconic gay masterpiece of a film called "D.E.B.S" so if you haven't seen it, you should check it out. it's gonna go in a totally different direction, it's only inspired by the movie not based off it.

“Oh, fucking shit” Emma said as the coffee spilled over the files spread across her desk. She winced as the hot liquid dripped off her desk and onto her pants.

“Fuck!” She yelled out in pain and stood immediately to begin attacking her jeans with paper towels.

A laugh came from the cubicle next to hers. Killian Jones pushed back on his rolling chair and leaned his head to take a look at the blonde’s fairly amusing situation.

“Need a hand there, Swan?” His eyebrows raised suggestively.

Emma stopped and glared at him for a few moments before rolling her eyes and telling him to fuck off. She started to walk over to the bathroom to get herself cleaned up before she was stopped in the middle of the hallway by her boss, Director August Booth.

“Emma, hang on” August stopped her by raising his hand.

Emma followed his instructions and motioned for him to continue.

“I need you to stop working on all of the open cases you currently have, I’ll just pass them along to Ruby or someone else” August told her.

“Why?” Emma questioned, “Is there something going on? Oh my god. Are you firing me?? Please don’t, I think I’ve solved enough high profile cases to make me a half-decent agent. You really should reconsi-”

“Emma,” August cut her off, “I’m not firing you.”

Emma exhaled a long sigh of relief and her shoulders visibly relaxed, “Oh, thank god. Why should I drop all my open cases then?”

August took a moment to process her wet clothes and the not-so-subtle aroma of espresso in the air. “Look, Emma, why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up and change into a fresh pair of clothes and meet me in my office when you’re finished.”

Emma nodded and gave him a small mock salute before continuing her journey to the bathroom. She went into the stall and got changed into the backup pair of clothes she always kept handy in her backpack because she knew she was clumsy enough for this to happen at least once every few days. She leaned against the sink, glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and released a big sigh.

Emma always had something standing in the way of what she wanted. When she was younger, she was found on the side of the street with nothing but a white blanket with her named sewed onto it. She bounced around from home to home in the foster system, never staying in one place long enough to make friends. She’s been alone her whole life. Until she met Neal.

She met Neal when she was pretty young, when they both had been living lives of stealing and lying. It was the only way they were able survive. She loved him, she really did. But she got carried away with the rebellious lifestyle they shared. She felt that it was liberating; as if in that very moment, nothing could stop them. And then he framed her for stealing a set of expensive watches, and her heart was broken. The worst part about it all was that he gave her a child. She didn’t realize it until she was locked up behind bars. She didn’t regret having a child, but she just wished the kid’s father was the good guy of the story. You know, the hero, the guy everyone cheers for.

Henry was 10 years old now. She loved him with all her heart. But she couldn’t help but lie to him. She didn’t want him to know what a bad person his father really was. She wanted Henry to see Neal as the hero. So that’s what she told him. Neal was a hero, he died saving people. It pained her to avoid the truth like this, but it was all she could do. And while she loved Neal, she realized that it wasn’t the romantic love every little girl dreamed about. She didn’t feel electricity, no sparks, no imaginary magnetic fields drawing them together. She felt more of a brotherly love towards him. That’s how she realized she was gay. Okay, prison probably helped her come to that realization too. But still. Her love for Neal was definitely not the kind that she always dreamed about.

After she was released from prison, she discovered that she didn’t want anyone else to follow her footsteps. She didn’t want anyone else to be lied to, deceived, and played. So she began training at the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia. Once she completed her training, she was assigned to become a Special Agent in the Criminal Investigation department in New York City. She was ecstatic, to say the least. So was Henry. He couldn’t _stop_ telling his friends about how his mom was going to be a superhero just like the ones he read in his comic books. _“My mom is going to stop bad guys! She’s going to save the world!”_ he would say. It made Emma so proud.

And Emma loved the city. New York was her home; it was where she was meant to be. Henry loved it too. They would go on walks together through Central Park, visit the zoo, the cozy bookstores that are on almost every street corner, the warm coffee shops. They loved it here, and Emma wouldn’t change it for the world.

But even with Henry, Emma felt lonely often. After all those years that have passed since Neal, she couldn’t help but imagine herself with someone, frequently catching herself dreaming about making her broken family whole again. Someone to make Emma feel loved, make Henry feel loved.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she splashed water in her face to keep herself awake. She dried off and headed back to August’s office to have a chat with him.

 _NYC Director August Booth_ read the nameplate on the door. Emma knocked and entered when she heard the muffled voice say “come in.”

“Take a seat, Emma” August said. As Emma sat down in the chair facing the Director, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She knew she wasn’t going to get fired, but still she was scared.

“What do you know about a woman named Regina Mills?” He asked.

Emma’s eyes widened immediately, “The diamond thief? Shit, she’s the most dangerous criminal out there.”

August nodded, “Right, no person has ever seen her and lived to tell the tale.”

Emma gulped and asked, “What does she have to do with me?”

“Well, we got in an anonymous tip this morning. She’s supposed to be meeting with a woman named Maleficent tonight at that fancy Italian restaurant on 8th street. I want you to find out anything you can about this woman, and maybe find out what Regina’s next move is going to be” August said.

“Fuck,” Emma said as she processed the information. August looked at her knowingly.

“I know this case might seem a little dangerous, and I know you’re worried. But, Emma, you shouldn’t be. You’re the perfect score.”

“Oh, lord, not this again,” Emma rolled her eyes.

August continued, “I’m serious Emma. You got the perfect assessment score at Quantico. Nobody has ever done that. You’re special. You have skills that nobody else could possible come close to having. If anybody could take down Regina for good, it’s you, Emma.”

Emma thought about his words and sighed.

August said, “And you have to do this anyways. I’m your boss and you have to listen to me.”

Emma laughed at this, “Yeah, I know August.”

Emma opened her mouth to speak and shut it quickly, not wanting to rant to her boss about her feelings. But she has to tell him.

“What about Henry? What if something happens to me and he has no one to take care of him? He’ll just end up being sent to the foster system like me, I can’t have that for him” she explained.

August quickly said, “You don’t have to worry. If you ever feel like you’re in danger you tell us. Don’t hesitate. We’ll send back-up. Plus, you’re taking Killian as your partner. I won’t let anything happen to my best agent.”

Emma smiled at him, “Thanks August, I really appreciate it.” August was like a brother to Emma. She started out as a special agent in New York when she was 23, and now she’s 30. She’s known August the entire time, and he’s been nothing but kind to her.

“Wait, August, so I’m supposed to go to that restaurant with Killian?” Emma asked.

August nodded, “Yeah, you and Jones can go undercover as a couple going on a date, I already made you guys a reservation. No contact, just surveillance”

Emma nodded in understanding and began to stand up to go talk to Killian about their plans, “Thanks August.”

He began to shake his head, “No, thank _you_ Emma.”

Emma smiled and began to walk out the door before something crossed her mind and she turned back towards him, “Hold up, how am I supposed to know what she looks like if nobody has ever seen her?”

He laughed and responded, “Trust me, you’ll know.”

Emma’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and said a quick goodbye before walking out the door.

As she walked back to Killian she passed by Ruby and stopped to ask, “Hey Rubes are you doing anything tonight?”

Ruby looked up from her paperwork and said, “Emma, listen, I’m flattered-”

Emma interrupted, “Shut up, you know what I mean. If you’re not busy tonight, could you please come over and watch Henry? I apparently have a date with the world’s most notorious diamond thief.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, “Shit, Regina Mills? You’re going after her?”

Emma nodded, “Apparently. I don’t even know what she looks like.”

“I heard that she always wears a diamond necklace. Figures, right? What’s a diamond thief without diamonds? But no problem, I’ll watch your kid.”

Emma thanked her and kept walking. _Huh, diamonds,_ she thought.

She finally approached Jones and filled him in on the situation. They began making plans for the night. She was gonna wear an elegant black dress and Killian said he would show up in a tux.

“We have to be subtle,” Emma said, “We just have to arrive before they get there to bug the table. We also have to pick up some ear pieces so we can hear what they’re saying.”

“I’ll swing by on the way home and do it so we don’t have to worry about it tonight” Killian offered.

Emma nodded, “Sounds good.”

“I’ll pick you up at 7”

“Okay. And Killian?” He looked at her expectantly. “Be safe tonight,” Emma said.

“Always am, Swan”

 

* * *

 

“Henry!” Emma called out as she swung open the door of her small Manhattan apartment. The pitter-patter of two small feet running down the hallway became louder until the kid finally came into view and smiled at his mom.

Emma leaned forward and hugged him, “Hey, kid, how was your day at school?”

Henry let go excitedly and began to talk about this lab assignment they did in his science class.

“And when Miss Blanchard poured the vinegar over the baking soda it EXPLODED!” Henry exclaimed.

“Like a volcano! That’s insanely cool, kid” Emma said while ruffling his soft brown hair and Henry gave her an angry glare that quickly faded.

“I know! What about you, mom? Did you catch any bad guys today?”

“Not yet, but I was about to tell you about that,” Emma started, “There’s this really dangerous criminal named Regina Mills. She’s a diamond thief.”

Henry stared at her with eager eyes, “WOAH!”

“Yup. And I’m going to try to find her tonight. Just to see what she’s up to” Emma continued, “So I asked Ruby to come watch over you tonight, alright, kid?”

Henry nodded and said, “Just promise me you won’t get into too much trouble.”

Emma reached out her smallest finger and said, “Pinky promise.” Henry gladly accepted the pinky with his own, and gave her a firm shake that felt too professional for a 10-year-old.

“Well I still got a couple hours. Wanna watch the Avengers?” After the response of pure screaming that came from the kid, they sat down on the couch and enjoyed the movie. Emma, however, still had worries about tonight. She tried to shove down all the fear she had, but it failed and rose to the surface any time she gave it a second thought.

Ruby knocked on the door towards the end of the door and excused herself to go get ready.

She pulled on her black dress and put on a light layer of makeup when she received a text from Killian saying he was downstairs. _Well, here goes nothing,_ she thought and headed down to his car. As she opened the passenger door, Killian leaned over and said, “Looking good, Swan.”

“Shut up, Captain Guyliner.”

“That’s a new one.”  
“Not wrong, though.”

“Touché.” It was the last thing Killian said before the rest of the car ride fell to a tense silence. When they arrived, the host showed them to a table in the corner, right behind a blonde woman sitting alone.

As soon as Killian sat down, he typed something out on his phone and showed it to Emma: _That’s Maleficent. She’s got ties to all sorts of crime rings, drug lords, black market dealers._

Emma nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. She checked her watch. 7:58. She wondered if Regina Mills usually showed up on time.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a woman entered the front doors of the restaurant. Emma’s breath caught in her throat. She was easily the most beautiful woman Emma had ever laid eyes on. While the woman looked around the restaurant for her table, Emma processed her appearance. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes that Emma could only imagine looked golden in the sunlight. She had a perfectly sculpted jawline, coupled with lips of such a dark shade of red they just screamed “intimidation”. She wore a deep purple dress that stopped mid-thigh, and heels that made Emma want to throw her against a wall and take her right then and there.

As the woman found her table and began walking in Emma’s direction, she noticed the thin string of diamonds hanging from her neck. _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ Emma thought, _I’m so fucking screwed._

Emma typed out a message on her phone to Killian saying: _She’s here._

Killian gave her a knowing look. It was time to put on a show. Emma reached out to grab Killian’s hand sitting in the middle of the table and watched as Regina Mills took a seat across from the blonde woman.

“Hello, Maleficent. A pleasure as always,” the sultry voice ringed in their earpieces. The rasp alone gave Emma chills.

“Let’s cut to the chase Regina” Maleficent responded.

Regina nodded, “Well, you know what I’m here for.”

“The Great Star,” said the blonde.

“Indeed. What can you tell me about it?” the brunette questioned.

“We had a deal. Where’s your end of the bargain?” asked Maleficent.

Regina held up a finger as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small object that looked much like a dragon’s claw grasping onto a purple sphere.

“Tell me and it’s yours” said Regina.

“Well,” Maleficent began, “As you know, the object of your interest is usually held in the Tower of London, safeguarded and protected so tightly to make sure no one could get to it. Well, it’s being relocated.”

“When? Where?”

“There’s this event here in New York City called _A Night with the Stars_. Rich people and politicians are invited. It’s fairly dumb. They just showcase artifacts from around the world and people drink wine and socialize. It’s only use is publicity for those people. But they’re moving the Great Star for one night only to be showcased at this event. Use this information however you choose, but I think I know what you’re interested in.”

Regina rolled her eyes at this statement and processed what the woman had just told her. Her dark brown eyes roamed around the room until they caught Emma’s stare for the first time this evening. _Shit_. Emma audibly gasped and tried to turn away but she was too enthralled by Regina’s beauty to look anywhere else. The corners of Regina’s mouth twitched slightly upward, face unreadable, as she looked back at Maleficent and said, “That information should suffice.”

She left the dragon claw on the table and was walking towards the exit before glancing back at Emma, whose eyes still haven’t left the woman, and gave her a small smirk before turning around and heading out the door.

Emma could feel her heart beat a million times a minute, she felt like she was going to explode.

“Killian,” Emma whispered, “Did you hear all that?”

“Of course, Swan. We should report back to August immediately” he responded.

“No, don’t.” she said quickly. Killian gave her a confused look. Emma continued, “I wanna go after her.”

“Swan, are you fucking kidding me? No, I’m not allowing it. August specifically said no contact. You’d be disobeying direct orders,” he half-whispered, half-yelled, trying to avoid the attention of the still-present Maleficent.

“Just give me 5 minutes,” Emma said and stood up, not even waiting for Killian to respond.

Emma speed-walked to the front door as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself and exited the restaurant. She quickly looked around for a glimpse of purple, hoping she didn’t miss her opportunity. When she looked to her left, she saw the purple dress turn into a dark alleyway. _Well, that can’t be pleasant_ , Emma thought as she pulled out her small handgun that she stuck in between her boobs on the way out of her apartment, you know, just in case.

Emma ran quickly and slowed down as she approached the alleyway. She stopped right at the corner and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ she said in her mind, as she held up her gun, clicked off the safety, and turned the corner. She was immediately met with a gun pointed at her own head.

Regina Mills stood in front of her, aiming her weapon at the blonde, while Emma aimed hers at the brunette. They stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other, before a cruel smile began to spread across Regina’s face, forcing goosebumps to run along Emma’s arms.

Then Regina spoke. Her voice dropped to a dangerously low tone, “How may I be of service?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! :) :)


End file.
